One Last Wish
by jazzwu
Summary: Mungkin waktu tak mengizinkannya lebih lama lagi berada di sisinya, namun untuk selamanya Wu Yi Fan berada di sana, dihati seorang Huang Zi Tao, dan waktupun takkan dapat menghapusnya.


_One Last Wish_

tittle: One Last Wish

Cast: TaoRis

Other: EXO member

Genre: Brothership, angst

Length: Oneshoot

Warning: Alur kecepetan, Typo everywhere xD

Hope you enjoy it! Happy read!

Kedua belas kursi ditepi meja berbentuk persegi itu terisi penuh. Berbagai hidangan tersaji diatas sana, menggungah selera makan kedua belas namja yang tengah mengambil makanan tersebut dan meletakkannya diatas piring mereka masing masing.

"Selamat makan~" namja dengan rambut pirang disisi kanan meja yang mengucap pertama, kemudian diikuti kesebelas lainnya.

Makan malam di dorm selalu diisi dengan keriuhan, seperti Sehun dan Kai yang bertengkar hanya karena bubble tea, ataupun tingkah konyol BaekYeol, Suho hanya menghela nafas panjang apabila suasana seperti itu, memilih tetap menikmati makanannya dan sesekali berbincang dengan Lay disebelahnya. Namun lelaki dengan T-Shirt hitam dan jeans selutut di tepi kiri meja lebih memilih untuk diam, tidak sepertinya biasanya. Biasanya ia akan menceritakan lelucon yang akan membuat semua member tertawa terbahak bahak bahkan hingga tersedak, namun tidak untuk hari ini, tepatnya bukan hanya hari ini, tapi seminggu, dan mungkin sebulan terakhir ini, Wu Yi Fan lebih banyak diam, seakan memikirkan suatu masalah yang tak berujung, dan seseorang disampingnya tau betul, ia tak baik baik saja.

"Ge, Kau baik baik saja? Mengapa tidak dimakan?" Raut cemas terpancar dari wajah Tao, melihat makanan dipiring Kris yang masih utuh, ia hanya mengaduknya asal tanpa menyentuhnya sedikitpun. Kris hanya tersenyum sekilas tanpa membalas pertanyaan Tao, dan Huang Zi Tao dapat melihatnya, itu senyum yang dipaksakan.

"Ada yang harus kubicarakan…" sontak seluruh mata beralih mencari sumber suara, dan melempar tatapan bertanya pada Kris, dan pada detik itu, perasaan Tao mengatakan sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi.

"Schedul baru?" Tanya Suho, Kris menggeleng pelan dan menarik nafas panjang sesaat sebelum melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Mungkin ini makan malam terakhirku dengan kalian"

Suasana riuh seketika hening, hanya suara jarum jam yang terdengar, sekan semua sibuk dengan pikirannya masing masing, menerka apa maksud dari ucapan Kris tadi.

"Apa maksudmu, Hyung?" suara berat Chanyeol memecah keheningan, Kris tak membalasnya, hingga beberapa menit kemudian ia angkat suara,

"Aku mengajukan pemutusan kontrak" Balasnya, wajahnya tertunduk lesu, suaranya begitu parau dan amat pelan.

Luhan yang tengah menyeruput orange juicenya tersedak, Baekhyun pun menjatuhkan garpunya ketika pernyataan tak diharapkan itu keluar.

"Lalu apa Wu Yi Fan? Kau akan mewujudkan mimpimu itu untuk menjadi actor lalu meninggalkan kami semua begitu saja hanya untuk tawaran film-film itu?! Kau egois!" Suho Nampak emosi, hingga menyebut nama Kris tanpa sebutan Hyung, tangannya terkepal dan kilatan dimatanya menunjukkan emosi yang bercampur kecewa.

"Leader macam apa yang meninggalkan grupnya disaat persiapan tour dunia?! Apa kau pernah berfikir, tour dan semua promosi kita akan hancur!" sambung Chen, Kris hanya diam dengan kepala tertunduk, ia tak tau apa yang harus dikatakannya, karena ini semua memang kesalahannya, ia menghancurkan segalanya.

"Tahukah, aku dan Lay menyiapkan koreografi untuk tour kita hingga larut, bahkan kami tak tidur, lalu begitu saja kau pergi? Dan aku harus kembali membuat koreografi baru? Tolong sedikit saja hargai kerja keras kami Hyung" Kris dapat melihat lewat ekor matanya bahwa kini kai tengah menatapnya tajam.

"Sejak masih trainee dulu impianku adalah melaksanakan tour dunia, menyapa seluruh penggemar, dan mempertunjukkan musik kita di berbagai belahan dunia, bukankah itu mimpimu juga Kris?" Xiumin merangkul pundak Kris dan kemudian berjalan meninggalkan ruang makan, kembali menuju kamarnya.

"Tidak, bukan itu mimpinya Hyung, karena mimpi pengkhianat ini adalah menjadi actor, dan ia menggunakan kepopuleran exo sebagai batu loncatannya, Cih! Betapa piciknya dirimu!" serentetan kalimat kasar yang begitu pedas itu terlontar begitu saja lewat mulut Park Chanyeol.

"Hentikan!" Teriakan Tao terdengar nyaring, ia menutup rapat kedua telinganya dengan lengannya, air mata mulai menggenang di pelupuknya, Ia benci bentakan, ia benci seseorang berkata kasar, ia benci adu mulut, dan malam ini semua terjadi, terlebih ditujukan kepada Gege terbaiknya, yang bahkan rela bangun ditengah malam hanya karena ia mimpi buruk, lalu menceritakan dongeng agar ia dapat kembali terlelap, motto "We Are One" saat ini dirasanya tak lagi berlaku, semua itu seakan hilang dan ia kecewa.

Satu persatu member mulai meninggalkan meja makan setelah pernyataan tak terduga itu keluar, merusak mood makan mereka dan membuat makan malam yang baru saja berlangsung terhenti mendadak. Hanya ada dua orang disana dengan posisi duduk bersebalahan, masih membeku disana, berusaha meluruskan apa yang baru saja terjadi.

"Wèishéme (Kenapa)? Ada apa? Tolong jelaskan padaku" Suara itu begitu lirih ditengah isakannya yang belum mereda.

"Tidak ada yang perlu kujelaskan, sekarang kau boleh memulai untuk membenciku seperti mereka, dan anggap aku tidak pernah ada, itu akan lebih mudah untukku" Kris kemudian berdiri, melangkah dengan kaki jenjangnya meninggalkan ruang makan dan Tao yang masih disana.

"Aku benci melakukan hal yang kutahu takkan dapat kulakukan" Kris menghentikan langkahnya sejenak ketika suara yang begitu dikenalnya menggema mengisi keheningan. Sakit, hatinya begitu sakit, ia ingin menangis saat itu juga, menumpahkan segala beban yang mengganjal, namun ia tak bisa, dadanya terlalu sesak untuk bahkan menangis. Dan iapun benci melakukan hal yang menguras batinnya, namun pada kenyataannya ia tak lagi sanggup, dan takdir berkata lain, takdir tak mengizinkannya untuk tetap disana.

Selepas makan malam terburuknya itu ia mulai mengepak barang barang. Menaruh semua isi lemarinya itu pada tiga buah koper besar. Pandangannya begitu lirih ketika ia menemukan foto berbingkai itu terselip diantara baju bajunya. Dalam foto itu nampak kedua belas wajah ceria dengan trophy award pertama mereka. Moment moment terbaik dalam hidup seorang Wu Yi Fan. Moment dimana kerja kerasnya selama menjadi trainee seakan terbayar, moment dimana ia merasa dapat menjadi leader yang sukses membawa exo memenangkan award, dan kini pandangannya memburam karena air mata yang menumpuk di pelupuknya, mengingat moment moment itu hanya akan menjadi kenangan lamanya dan takkan terulang. Tembok itu begitu tinggi dan kokoh, membatasi ruang anatara mimpinya menjadi rapper yang baik dan leader dari kesebelas member yang bahkan ia anggap lebih dari sekedar sahabat, ia telah menganggap mereka sebagai keluarga.

"Untuk apa kau mengepak barang barang itu?" Tao tiba tiba saja datang, membuat Kris dengan cepat menyeka air matanya dan berusaha berekspresi senormal mungkin.

"Aku akan kembali ke Kanada besok" Ujarnya, berusaha memberi kesan dingin pada setiap kalimatnya.

Tao membuka salah satu resleting koper dan mengeluarkan isinya, membuat kaos-kaos dan kemeja yang sudah tertata rapi di dalam koper tergeletak begitu saja dilantai.

"Tidak, Kau tidak boleh pergi, dan kau tak akan pergi!"

Kris mendecak kesal, "Berhenti bersikap kekanakan Huang Zi Tao! Aku akan tetap pergi, gugatan itu tak dapat lagi kucabut! Tingkahmu selama ini begitu merepotkan, kau tau, aku… Membencimu"

"Kau pikir aku peduli? Aku tidak peduli, seperti yang kukatakan tadi, aku benci melakukan hal yang kutahu takkan dapat kulakukan, dan satu sataunya hal itu adalah membencimu" Tao menatap dalam mata yang menatapnya tajam itu, sesaat pandangannya nampak melunak, mata itu tak lagi menatapnya tajam, melainkan menatapnya lirih, sinar matanya memancarkan kesedihan, kelelahan, dan keputus asaan, semua itu seakan bercampur menjadi beban yang ia pikul sendiri, tak seorangpun tau, dan itu lebih baik

Angin malam menerpa wajahnya lembut. Rambut coklat kelamnya Nampak sedikit teracak karena hembusan angin. Hening, lagi lagi hanya suara jam dinding kayu yang berputar dan menunjukkan pukul 24.00, tengah malam, dan Kris sama sekali belum berniat untuk memejamkan matanya. Ia masih terjaga dengan secangkir kopi yang membantunya menghambat kantuk. Malam ini begitu cerah, namun ia merasa bahwa langit begitu gelap, hitam kelam, seakan menunjukkan suasana hatinya. Dunia terkadang kejam, ia bahkan tak memberikan waktu lebih untuk dirinya merasakan lebih lama bersama orang orang yang dicintainya.

"Bisa kau jelaskan obat apa ini?" suara yang begitu akrab ditelinganya membuyarkan lamunan

Kris, lantas ia memutar pandangannya kearah sumber suara, Huang Zi Tao berdiri disana, dengan tabung plastik kecil berisi butiran pil. Celaka, ia lupa menyembunyikannya!

"Dimana kau menemukannya?! Berikan padaku dan tidurlah kembali" Kris berusaha menjaga nada bicaranya agar terlihat tenang, berusaha menyembunyikan rasa panic yang mulai menguasai dirinya, ia berusaha mengambil tabung obat tersebut dari genggaman Tao namun dengan cepat Tao mengopernya menuju tangan kirinya.

"Tidak akan kuberikan sebelum kau membeirtahu obat apa ini, dan mengapa disini tertulis namamu, apa yang kau sembuyikan dariku?!" suaranya meninggi diakhir kalimatanya, ia kecewa, tak masalah baginya apabila Kris membencinya, ia tak peduli, namun ketika seseorang menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya ia akan merasa begitu sakit, seakan kehadirannya tak dianggap.

"Itu h-hanya.. obat flu dan demam" Kata katanya terputus putus, sebisa mungkin ia mencari alibi terbaik.

Tao mendengus, ia menatap Kris tajam, dan menemukan raut gelisah yang terpancar begitu jelas, ia tengah berbohong.

"Aku tak sebodoh itu, Ge, aku diajarkan membaca dan disini tertulis myocarditas, dan aku yakin itu bukanlah bagian dari demam atau flu, untuk kali ini tolonglah jujur, kumohon…" Nada bicaranya kembali tenang, namun terdengar begitu parau. Kris menghela nafas panjang, tanpa sekalipun menatap lawan bicaranya itu. Matanya mulai memanas, sekuat mungkin ia menahan air mata yang mulai menggenang.

"Aku selalu memiliki alasan dibalik segala sesuatu yang kuputuskan. Dan ini semua kulakukan karena aku menyayangimu, jika aku memaksa tubuhku untuk terus bekerja mungkin saja tak lama lagi aku tak dapat melihatmu kembali, untuk selama lamanya, dan aku tak mau itu terjadi" Kris menatap kosong langit malam, membayangkan kemungkinan terburuk itu membuat tubuhnya melemas. Ia tak dapat lagi menahan butiran air mata, turun begitu saja melewati pipinya.

Tao hanya mematung. Serentetan kalimat itu sukses membuat dunianya seakan runtuh dalam hitungan detik, dan tanpa ia sadari air matanya kembali meleleh. Semuanya terasa begitu cepat, berputar di otaknya layaknya rangkaian film lama. Membuka kenangan kenangan manisnya satu per satu. Dikala Kris mengajaknya jalan sore dan membelikannya es krim, ketika ia terbangun pada tengah malam karena demam dan Kris mencarikannya obat ke super market yang letaknya begitu jauh, dan ketika ulang tahunnya tiga bulan yang lalu, Kris menyiapkan kejutan kecil yang begitu manis untuknya, tepat pada jam dua belas malam disaat pergantian hari, semuanya terrekam begitu jelas diingatannya.

*flashback

_Saengil Chukkae Hamnida_

_Saengil Chukkae Hamnida~_

Suara bising itu membangunkan Tao dari tidur lelapnya. Ia mengerjapkan mata sesaat, berusaha menyesuaikan dengan cahaya sekitar. Sosok itu yang pertama tertangkap oleh kedua matanya. Kris berada tepat dihadapannya, dengan topi ulang tahun yang membuatnya Nampak konyol dan sebuah tart dihiasi lilin warna warni yang apinya seakan meliuk mengikuti hembusan angin. Untuk sesaat ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada sekitar, balon balon dengan berbagai macam warna berterbangan bebas mengisi langit langit kamar. Kris menaruh tart itu pada nakas disampingnya dan memakaikannya topi ulang tahun yang sama persis dengan yang dikenakannya, hanya saja berbeda warna. Tao merasa tampak konyol, seakan ia kembali mengulang perayaan ulang tahun ke tujuh nya. Setelah itu lelaki berpostur jangkung itu kembali mengambil tart berbentuk wajah panda tersebut, dan membawanya menuju balkon, Tao hanya mengekor dibelakangnya.

"Saengil Chukkae Hamnida, aku selalu mendoakan yang terbaik untukmu, semoga kau menjadi lebih dewasa, dan kuharap aku bisa berada di sisimu selamanya, aku menyayangimu" Kris tersenyum lembut kearah Tao membalas senyuman itu,

"Dan ucapkanlah wishmu" Kris merangkul pundak Tao, hingga seketika Tao merasa begitu aman dan nyaman, seakan selamanya ia tak ingin melepaskan rangkulan di pundaknya.

Tao mulai memejamkan matanya.

"Aku ingin EXO selalu bersama dan lebih sukses kedepannya, lalu…"

BLUP

Lilin itu seketika padam karena hembusan angin yang kuat, disaat Tao bahkan belum menyelesaikan wishnya.

"Lanjutkan kembali wish-mu" ujar Kris.

"Aku ingin selalu bersamamu, Ge, hingga aku mati, aku ingin selalu bersamamu!" serunya, mungkin sedikit berteriak, Kris terkekeh, dan sejurus kemudian mengunci Tao dalam pelukannya. Begitu erat dan hangat, mengalahkan dinginnya angin malam yang menerpa tubuh mereka.

"Aku berjanji untuk selalu berada disana, tepat di hatimu" bisik Kris, membuat senyum di bibir Tao mengembang.

"Terimakasih untuk tetap bersamaku, kurasa tuhan mengirimmu untukku, maafkan aku jika aku kerap merepotkan, aku menyayangimu"

*flashback end

"Aku tak pernah benar benar membencimu kau tahu, itu terlalu sulit, maafkan aku untuk kata kata kasarku, aku tak bermaksud untuk itu" Kris masih menatap langit malam yang semakin gelap, tak sekalipun ia menatap Tao yang masih terisak, hingga ia merasakan kedua tangan melingkari pinggangnya. Tao memeluknya, begitu erat seakan itu adalah pelukan terakhir yang dapat ia berikan. Kris dapat merasakan air mata Tao yang merembes melewati t-shirt yang dikenakannya.

"Jangan pernah pergi dari hidupku, kumohon… Jangan pernah pergi, tetaplah disampingku" kata itu terputus putus disela isakannya, ia kembali mengeratkan pelukannya disekitar pinggang Kris, lelaki bersurai coklat kelam itu hanya menghela nafas panjang. Ia menangis dalam diam. Sangat menyakitkan ketika takdir tak mengizinkannya untuk terus berada disamping salah satu orang yang paling berharga didalam hidupnya. Kris memutar tubuhnya, ia menatap dalam manik mata Tao, meyakinkannya dan seakan memberinya kekuatan, sejurus kemudian ia kembali menarik Tao kedalam rengkuahannya, mengusap pelan rambut blonde itu.

"Berjanjilah padaku untuk selalu tersenyum, apapun yang kau hadapi, mungkin aku tak dapat berada di sampingmu lebih lama, namun aku selalu berada disana, tepat dihatimu. Dan satu lagi, aku menyayangimu, sangat… lebih dari kau menyayangiku" bisik Kris lembut tepat disamping telinga Tao, dan detik itu juga mendadak detak jantungnya begitu cepat dan beraturan, hingga bahkan Tao dapat merasakannya karena jarak mereka yang begitu dekat. Nafasnya seakan tercekat, dan pada detik berikutnya jantungnya benar benar berhenti berdetak, dan pandangananya memburam.

Tao tercekat merasakan lengan Kris yang terkulai dan tak lagi merengkuhnya, ia pun merasakan beban di pundaknya, Kris tertidur, begitu damai, hingga Tao menyadari bahwa detak jantung Kris yang terkulai didekapannya tak lagi dirasakannya.

"G..Ge, K..Kau hanya tertidur kan?" persaan dan firasat Tao seketika memburuk. Tak ada nafas yang berhembus lewat hidung Kris, dan bibirnya nampak memucat.

"Kau hanya tertidur! Katakan bahwa kau hanya tertidur! Ppali ireona! Kau hanya tertidur!" Tao menjerit histeris, ia kembali menangis, begitu kencang, menutup kedua matanya dan mencengkram rambutnya frustasi.

"Kumohon bangun… kau hanya tertidur.." nada bicaraanya melunak, sesekali ia mengusap lembut pipi pucat sedingin es milik Kris dengan punggung tangannya, air matanya berjatuhan, membasahi t-shirt yang dikenakan Kris yang tengah berada di pangkuannya. Tidak ada reaksi, matanya masih tetap terpejam, dan terlihat begitu damai dalam tidur panjangnya.

"Tao ada apa?!" Suho nampak panik, menyerbu masuk tanpa mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu, Lay bersamanya, keduanya nampak panik melihat keadaan Tao yang begitu kacau dan Kris yang terkulai dipangkuannya.

"Kris hyung hanya tertidur kan hyung? Ia tak meninggalkan ku bukan? Katakana bahwa ia hanya tertidur!" Suho menatap Tao dengan kerutan di dahinya, Lay berusaha menenangkan Tao, sedang Suho mengecek keadaan Kris. Ia melonjak kaget ketika mendapati tak ada udara yang berhembus melalui hidung Kris, dan tak ada detak jantung yang dapat ia rasakan. Suho menutup mulutnya tak pecaya, semua member yang entah sejak kapan berkerumun sontak bertanya Tanya apa yang tengah terjadi.

"Ia telah pergi"

Tiga tahun berlalu sejak kepergian Kris, Tao akan selalu menangis bila mengingatanaya, dan mungkin itulah pertanda terselubung mengapa lilin itu tiba tiba saja padam saat wish terakhirnya dihari ulang tahun terakhirnya yang dapat dirayakannya bersama Kris, karena waktu tak mengizinkannya lebih lama lagi berada disamping Tao, namun selamanya Kris akan selalu berada dihatinya, dan bahkan waktupun tak dapat menghapus itu.

-END-

Otokkhae? Alur kecepetan? Banyak typo? harap dimaklumi yaa karena ini ff debutku'-') mind to review?


End file.
